The Den
by booklover1997xx
Summary: Where do you go when you have no where to go? What do you do when you find someone who needs help? Burt and Carole were excited for the prospect of their sons senior year. They never expected their family of four to grow to a house of seven, well eight. Therefore, the den was created. Includes Tike, Klaine, Fabrevans, Finchel, and Hudson-Hummel family time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so new story yay! As you may have guessed from my other fics Tina is my fav character, and Tike is my OTP, so i wanted to write a fic surrounding them but also other characters as well. Please let me know what you think- review, follow, fav, i love to hear feedback sooooo...**

**This is set in an AU season 3- some things will be canon to the show but others won't- including the main storyline to this fic really.**

**Anyway hope you like it.**

* * *

Prologue

Where do you go when you have no where to go?

What do you do when you find someone who needs help?

Burt and Carole were excited for the prospect of their sons senior year. They never expected their family of four to grow to a house of seven, well eight.

Therefore, the den was created.

* * *

They didn't expect this to happen. They were always careful, or so they had thought. With these things you can never be careful enough.

Tina figured out first, of course. She hadn't been feeling well at all for the past few days. She kept throwing up and felt overly tired most of the time, she was also experiencing frequent cramps and pains. In the beginning she thought it was the flu, or something similar. But when the symptoms didn't clear after about a week and a half of bed rest, luckily for her it was summer vacation, she began to suspect other things. She waited a little while, and less than a month later her suspicions were confirmed.

She explained her worries to Mike, who immediately began to panic. But seeing his girlfriend sat in front of him tears flooding down her cheeks, scared out of her wits jumped him back to life. He crawled across the bed, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to lay with him, bodies interlinked. He began to whisper comforting 'its going to be ok' and 'I love you's in her ear. They remained like that all night, until they finally gathered the strength to get ready and leave her house.

As they walked to the Lima Mall, they couldn't help but feel the panic rising back in their chests. Whatever happened that day was going to change their lives forever.

Positive or negative...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, next chapter is here hope that everyone is liking this let me know if you are. Please read, review, favourite, follow let me know what you think. The song i listened to whilst writing this was Cannonball- literally my new favourite song- well done Lea we all love you.**

* * *

"Its positive..."

As soon as she heard those words come from Mike's mouth, her hands went to her abdomen. She knew now that it was true. That somewhere in there was a baby. Her baby. _Their_ baby.

"I can't believe this." Her voice just sounded confused. He couldn't tell if she was happy or sad about this. He couldn't blame her though he didn't know how to feel either.

He took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to go from here. "Listen, Tee. I know that this is sudden, and a shock, and really _really_ soon. But I love you, and I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. To see you walk down the aisle to me. To be right next to you when you receive your first Tony. To wake up next to you everyday. And yes, to see you surrounded one day by our kids and grand kids. I understand that this is probably way too soon, but..."

He was cut off by her lips on his. As he pulled her closer, her arms went around his neck pressing her body against his, aching for his body to be as close as possible to hers.

When they finally broke apart, in order to be able to breathe again, he saw the glistening tears in her eyes. At the sight his heart sank a little, but when he saw the grin planted across her face he felt the hope build inside of him.

"I want _all_ of those things too, and I know that we only just found out their in there but I already love this baby. You're right it is very soon, and its gonna be hard, but I _don't_ really care. As long as I have you by my side, right?"

Her delicate hands were once again placed on her stomach. The tears were now running down her face, but they both knew they were happy tears from the sparkle in her mesmerising brown eyes.

He reached forward, entwined his fingers with hers and gently resting his hand on her stomach too. He looked into her eyes and whispered softly to her. "Baby, I'm _never_ leaving your side. I love you so much. We're going to have a baby." He couldn't stop the grin from exploding onto his face.

Mike moved his arms to around her waist and she moved her to his neck, just in time for his to embrace her, lifting her into the air and spinning her on the spot. As he placed her back onto solid ground, he couldn't help but find himself lost in her beauty.

They soon found themselves relaxing on his bed, watching a movie that neither of them were paying any attention to. He was sat braced against the head board with her sat between his legs, her back resting against his torso. Their hands were entwined over her abdomen as his fingers softly traced circles against her skin.

Suddenly something popped into his head which made his heart sink. Something they had overlooked. "Babe, I know that we're both happy and excited about this, but..." He trailed off, not knowing how to put it.

She turned to look at him. "What? What's wrong?"

"But what about our parents? They aren't exactly going to be over the moon, are they?"

Her eyes widened in horror. She hadn't even thought of that.

* * *

Burt Hummel stood next to his wife, in their basement, just looking around. All that was in their were a few boxes with random junk in, Finn's old drum kit, and an old piano. Both the instruments belonged in the basement, as it was the room that had the closest thing to soundproofing in it.

He glanced over at Carole, and once again thought how lucky he was that she was in his life. He could faintly hear their two sons, Kurt and Finn arguing in the room above them about what to watch on the TV, once again. Football vs Project Runway as always. All Burt could do was shake his head and chuckle slightly. He turned to his wife and knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Anyway... Let's get back to the matter at hand. What exactly are we gonna do with this room?" He said trying to get them back on track.

"I don't know yet hon, but I have a feeling that we will know soon. Very soon."

_**And they did...**_

_**That room, the neglected room, soon became one of the safest most homely places of five of the New Directions...**_

_**But not to worry, the others soon followed.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a really long time since I updated and i'm really really sorry, I will keep on track of it from now on. I am not giving up on this story, I promise. **

**This chapter establishes one of the key friendships in the story and introduce one of the main characters.**

**Hope you like it. Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed this story. Please read, review, follow and favourite, I appreciate all feedback you have. ****:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

* * *

Soon enough school was starting again. It had been a few weeks since they had found out Tina was expecting, but they still hadn't told anyone, especially not their parents.

Those last few weeks Tina had spent mainly in her en-suite bathroom, huddled around the toilet. She had been faking the flu for the past couple of weeks in order to get her mom off of her back. So she was way too excited to be going back to school, just to be able to see all her friends again. Not seeing anyone, not even Mike as her mother didn't want him catching her 'bug', had left Tina feeling very, _very_ bored.

She had managed to get ready for school in record time, she was wearing a laced black dress, with ripped tights and fishnet gloves. Her hair was blue-streaked and curled but partly hidden under a black beanie, and she wore a collection of rings, skull necklaces and studded bracelets. Now she was preparing her bag whilst waiting for her boyfriend to arrive to take her to school.

Before she knew it her mother was calling for her to come down. "Hey Babe! I've missed you so much!" Tina exclaimed as soon as she saw Mike standing at her door. She flew over to him and ran into his arms.

He chuckled at her reaction to him, but tightly embraced her anyway. "I've missed you two too. But your parents are _really_ scary when they think you're ill. How are you feeling now?" He whispered as gently and quietly as possible into her ear, knowing her mother was in the next room.

"I'm ok. Better for seeing you. But let's get to school before we're late and I wanna see everyone again." She grinned at the prospect of seeing all of her friends.

He laughed whilst grabbing her bag and then taking her hand. "Let's get going then. You sure you're up to it today?"

"I'm fine, let's go!"

* * *

They were standing at his locker, him rummaging for the correct books, while she hurriedly looked around to spot any of their friends.

It wasn't long before she spotted Artie rolling in their direction, so she began calling out to him grinning and waving like a crazy person.

Next to her Mike was wearing an amused smile watching his girlfriend greet the wheelchair clad boy. If this had been happening this time last year, he would have been insanely jealous. But now Mike knew she loved him. The fact she was currently carrying his baby was proof of that enough.

He listened to Tina and Artie talk about the summer, she was explaining the reasons behind the fact she hadn't seen anyone for a while, the made up reason of course they'd decided they wanted to tell their parents first. She was now asking Artie how his summer had been and how he and Brittany were.

"I forgot to tell you about that!" He suddenly exclaimed remembering exactly how Artie and Brittany were.

"What did you forget to tell me?" A clueless smile on her petite face.

But Artie beat him to the punch line. "Britt and I broke up a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh Artie, I'm sorry." She whispered gently, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged. "Its OK. We all knew she was in love with Santana anyway. I'm not caught up about it." He said, a small smile on his face.

From the corner of his eye, Mike saw someone walking towards them. "Oh no." He sighed once he saw who exactly it was.

When she heard that, Tina turned towards her boyfriend and saw him looking down the corridor. She followed his eyes and groaned when she saw them too, hearing Artie do the same.

"Guess its time for JBI's welcome back Glee interviews." Artie tried to make humour of what was about to happen.

* * *

After suffering through the hell that was an interview with Jacob Ben Israel, the bell rang meaning they had to go to lessons.

Tina looked between the other two asking what lessons they had first.

"AP Chemistry." Mike returned with an already bored look on his face.

"Sucks for you. I have French." Artie exclaimed sympathetically smiling at the older boy.

Tina turned to him with a grin on her face. "Snap."

"Do you want me to walk you there?" She heard her boyfriend murmur as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Slowly she turned and stepped closer to him and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Mike its the opposite end of the school to the Chem lab. I'll be fine, i've got Artie to make sure I don't get lost, isn't that right?"

"Sure is. You can count on me. I'll be like her walking, well w_heeling, _GPS system." He joked, adding a wink for good measure.

Mike was about to protest but knew his argument would probably be ignored. "If you're sure. I'll see you soon, baby."

As she felt his fingers ghost across her stomach, she realised _exactly _what he meant. She couldn't help the grin that exploded onto her face and she pulled him in for a very passionate kiss.

"I'll see you later." She breathed once pulling away.

* * *

Once arriving at their French classroom, Tina and Artie immediately notest Kurt Hummel sat at the back of the classroom. His arm was placed around a cheerio who looked like they were crying onto his shoulder. Bewildered studied the duo more carefully, noticing the blond hair and unicorn covered notebook on the desk in front of her. Why was Brittany crying? Was it because of her break up with Artie? Tina looked to Artie to see he was wondering the same thing.

As they slowly walked to their seats she looked around to see I'd there were any other Glee members in the room. She saw Rachel, who had just began a brief conversation with Artie, and one other. After overcoming the shock of seeing the state of the other girl, she slowly dragged her feet, hearing Artie's protests behind her, and walked over to the empty seat beside her.

From the corner of her eye she analysed the other girl with closer detail. From the terrible dye job, to the nose ring, to the ripped black and grey clothing, wasn't that Tina's thing. Her voice was what shocked the smaller Asian girl the most.

"You gonna keep staring, cause I thought you had a boyfriend." Her usually soft voice had been replaced by a raspy, threatening tone.

"What happened to you Quinn?" She asked as she turned to face the older girl, and was immediately overcome with the horrific smell of tobacco and nicotine. Suddenly she felt a stir in her stomach and knew that that morning's breakfast was about to make a reappearance.

She knew that their teacher had just began the lesson, but that didn't stop her from leaping from her seat, across the room, and out the door. She had just about made it to the girls bathroom and fell to her knees when she, not so pleasantly, threw up. She thought she had heard someone follow her but wasn't certain until she felt a pair of soft hands hold her hair behind her and rub circles on her back at an attempt at comforting her. It wasn't long before the small Asian girl was just dry heaving and she had started to calm herself down when she realised who exactly was behind her.

"Why did you follow me?" She turned and asked the former blond cheerleader.

The older girl let a small smile escape from her lips, a knowing look in her eyes, making her almost look like her old self again. "Because i'm the only one who understands what you're going through, aren't I? I was there myself not long ago, remember."

Tina felt the breath escape from her lungs. "What do you mean?"

"I know you're pregnant."


End file.
